


My Hero

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim daydreams of Spock as his superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

 

 

  


 

Screencaps from Balance of Terror and manip by Tarentel

I lie here in bed and think of him saving me from all sorts of things.  
  
Whether it be Klingons, Romulans or even a poisonous plant,  
  
It seems that Spock is always on call when my life is on the line.  
  
I'm sure he knows I'd be there for him as well. That's what friends are for. They watch each others back.  
  
The only thing strange about my latest daydream was that I was naked and Spock was wearing some kind of suit, and I swear he had tights on and a cape.  
  
I really shouldn't watch old moving pictures from the 20th century so late at night.  
  
I can just imagine what Bones would say if I told him about Spock in tights and a cape. He'd have me psychoanalyzed for at least a month.  
  
I suppose are missions have been getting to me. That must be it. Spock's been saving my ass so many times I've lost count.  
  
But, the naked part of my dream is a bit odd. I'll have to think about that some more.   
  
The only thing I can think of is I feel safe having Spock around.   
  
I guess I can call him, my hero.

 


End file.
